Forbidden Love
by Punching Bagg
Summary: One will have the love for another, but it may cause trouble for Mario and friends. Will the love of Daisy and Peach tear their friends up?
1. Midnight Spy

Forbidden Love

Chapter One: Midnight Spy

All of Toad Town slept, it was exactly 12:00 at night. A person walked around Toad Town. A slender figure dressed in all black with night vision goggles moved around. Approaching the castle. The figure climbed the side of the castle. The spy pushed open a window and entered. The figure dropped down on to the ground making no noise. The spy moved to Peach's room. There was a Toad by the door. The spy clung to the wall climbing like a spider. The spy took out a small gun, they pulled the trigger, hitting the Toad, and he slowly fell to sleep. The night crawler moved the Toad out of the way. The spy opened the door it creaked as light entered the dark room from the Toad's lantern. The spy closed the door and walked up to Peach she was lying in her bed wearing a pink tank top and pink panties. Her blankets were at the edge of the bed. The spy checked her body. The spy uncovered their mask then slowly pressed their lips against Peach's. The spy rubbed Peach's stomach lifting up her shirt. Slowly the dark figure removed her shirt. The spy gently squeezed Peach's right breast and kissing her one the lips. The figure rubbed their face down her stomach. Pulling down her panties to her ankles. The figure took them too. Lightly rubbing Peach's crotch.

"Mmm…" Peach moaned as she turned. The spy kissed Peach's neck in several different places leaving marks. The spy sat on Peach then spy put both hand on her breasts gently rubbing them.

"Hhuu," Peach moaned a little louder. The spy gave Peach one quick kiss on the lips, took some thing from her dresser and escaped. Hours later Peach woke up; she walked over to her full-scale mirror. She stopped and looked into it.

"Did I go to sleep naked?" She wondered looking at her nude body. She shrugged this off and walked over to her dresser. She checked it and they were all empty. Peach wondered for a second, she walked over to her bathroom and put on a pink bathrobe. She walked over to her door, peaking out of it she asked a Toad coming by.

"Excuse me, can you check the laundry room to check for my cloths?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Sure thing, Miss Peach," The Toad ran off. Peach waited on her bed with her legs crossed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Peach said. The Toad entered.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't find any of your clothes," The Toad left. Peach wondered for a second, all her panties and bras were gone. What to do? Peach didn't have to think twice about that. She decided to dress casual. She grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt with a skull on it. Peach walked out of her room with a purse.

"Wha—what's all this now?" Toadsworth asked distorted. "A princess should not be dressed in such tatted clothes."

"Well I'm going shopping now," Peach responded.

"Can't you dress nice for that?"

"Can I just relax one day?"

"I guess so, do you need me to come with you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine on my own," Peach said as she left. She walked through Toad Town down towards the Mushroom Mall. Peach walked through the mall. She stopped at two specific shops side by side. One was called _The Preppy Palace_ and the other_ Hot Spot _one place would be for rich people and the other would be for Goth, punk, and skaters. Peach walked into the Hot Spot first. It was a store colored black and red; it had all the cool clothes worn today. It was cool in the shop like cold air was flowing. She looked around and picked out some clothes. Some undergarments, miniskirts, short tops, spiked belts, and other articles. The cost of all her new clothes cost about 845 coins, not to bad for her. Peach then stopped at the Preppy store. The store had elegant dresses and shoes. Peach bought a dress and 7 pairs of shoes.

"Daisy?" Peach tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Peach, how are you?" Daisy asked as she turned around.

"Can you come and look at this dress?"

"Sure," Daisy replied. Peach and Daisy walked to the changing room. They both when in one room as Peach changed, Daisy notice she was not wearing a bra or panties, "new fad?" Daisy asked.

"No, actually. It's the strangest thing, when I woke up this morning I could find any of my clothes." Peach finished putting on the dress. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful…" Daisy said dreamily.

"You really think so?" Peach sat next to her.

"Oh yeah really great." Daisy scooted closer to Peach. Their faces got closer. They were two inches away. "Your just so incredibly gorgeous." Their lips pressed together for a small and sweet gentle kiss. Peach suddenly pulled away.

"I—I'm so sorry, Daisy. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it…" Daisy whispered. Peach ran off in a hurry.

Back at Toad Town Peach sat in a bed of flowers wearing her blue jeans and black shirt, now she was wearing panties and bra.

_What was that back there? I did feel something, but what was it?_ Peach was confused. Her midnight spy was watching her from a tree, on one of the higher branches.

"Hi Peach," Luigi approached her, the spy rolled their eyes.

"Hey Luigi, how have you been?" Peach asked still sitting.

"I'm all right." Luigi and Peach having dating their closest friends, but they didn't really talk much. There always seem to be this awkward silence between them.

"Have you seen Mario?"

"Yes, he when off to your castle to look for you." Luigi sat down. Peach suddenly squealed happily.

"I just got some new clothes, want to come see them? I just want an opinion." Peach grabbed Luigi's hand and they ran to the castle.

While at the castle Peach showed Luigi her new clothes, "Whoa! I think Mario would drool after seeing you in all that." Peach smiled happily as she hugged Luigi.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Mario wants to go on a double date, you and him. Daisy and me; you know that new theme park?"

"Golden Coin Land?"

"That's the one."

"Tonight I think he said, we will pick both of you up."

"Sounds good," Peach smiled. "Oh and please don't tell Mario about my new outfit, I want it to be a surprise."

"I wont."

"Ohhh thank you Luigi your such a good friend," Peach grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Ok, Mario and myself will be back to pick you up, bye."

"Bye," Peach waved as he left her room. The spy watched by the window as they jumped down to ground level.

"Who are you?" A Toad asked.

"Mind you business," The spy hissed, clearly female.

"D-don't move." The Toad raised his lance. The spy jumped high up into a tree and disappeared. The Toad fixed his stare on the tree as leafs fell down.

Hours later the Mario Bros. got ready for there date. Mario and Luigi walked to the side of their house, there was the car it was red. A standard car, nothing special; Mario drove it to the castle where Daisy and Peach waited out side. Peach was wearing a black miniskirt with flames black gloves with finger hole, black tennis shoes, and a short tight shirt. Daisy was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt.

"Hi Peach!" Mario said with wide eyes.

"Hey Mario," Luigi opened the passenger door for her. Peach sat in the front, Luigi and Daisy sat in the back.

"So…" Luigi started nervously. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh yeah well, umm…I've been very busy, you know the usual stuff." Daisy responded. They soon arrived at the Park. The Park was big bright, and full of fun looking rides, restaurants, and many other attractions. At the far end of the park was a hotel, which held games and other prize winning events. One the top floor was a room fit for a king, but the man in it was not a king. He had just created the park. Wario.

"Wahahahah!" Wario laughed. "I'll make millions with this park. If that Disney guy did so good why can't I?" Wario looked down at the people streaming in to his park. "Hey-Oh! What's this? Mario and friends?" Wario watched Mario and Peach walk hand in hand, the same with Luigi and Daisy. "Love," Wario spat. "Why do people show love for other when they will just be broken?"

"Because they have a heart," Waluigi responded lazily sitting on an armchair watching TV. Wario glared, a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh look, I see Luigi and Daisy kissing," He said loud enough for Waluigi to hear.

"What!?" Waluigi jumped out of the chair and ran up to Wario.

"Yep," Wario rocked back and forth with his hands behind his back, "Looks like there having a good time."

"Grr… I'll break the son of a bitch in half!"

"Whoa, whoa. You can't just go out there and start random fights. You'll ruin our reputation."

"Hey jack! He's got my girl."

"Last time I checked Luigi and Daisy were so much in love." Wario got Waluigi fired up.

"Well if I can't just go down and beat the crap out of him, what should I do?"

"We wait."

"Wait? What the hell do you mean?"

"The perfect time to strike will come."

Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Luigi left the park late.

"I just have to make a quick stop to the restroom," Mario quickly walked off.

"I think I have to go to," Peach said.

"Me too," Daisy followed. Luigi slowly walked into the parking lot and towards the car. The lot was empty only two other cars there and one leaving. Suddenly Luigi was thrown on to the side of the car, one arm twisted behind his back.

"Stay away from Daisy." A dark voice whispered.

"What?" Luigi was in pain. Luigi saw Waluigi when he turned him around. Waluigi gave him a right hook. Then a left, he grabbed Luigi by his shirt pulled him forward then jabbed him. Waluigi grabbed him around his neck. Luigi's head fell back slightly, be brought it forward as hard as he could. His skull bashed against Waluigi throwing them both back. Luigi threw a punch, Waluigi caught it spun him around and smashed his fist through the driver's window. Waluigi beat him up some more. With one final punch Luigi went down. As the three approached they spotted Luigi on the ground, and a figure. The figure ran off. The two girls ran towards Luigi as Mario ran after the thin man.

"damn, he's fast who ever he is."

"Mario!" Peach called.

"What is it?" Mario asked as he approached.

"Luigi is out cold," Daisy said. "Looks like that some one got him good." Mario sighed as he saw the broken glass. As soon as they were all ready Mario drove off.

Red Room Hospital is were they drove to driving up the hill. Sirens flashed behind them, red and blue. Mario pulled over. The door of the car swung open and a cop got out he was a tall toad.

"You folks going some where?" The cop asked. "Good god, what happen to that boy?" Luigi turned his head weakly with one eye open.

"He was beaten up," Mario responded.

"Follow behind me, we can get to the hospital quicker." The cop quickly moved to his car. He drove up ahead, Mario followed. The cop drove with his lights flashing cars moved to the side as Mario followed the cop car.


	2. Peach's Party

Forbidden Love

Chapter two: Peach's Party

Mario, Peach, and Daisy waited out side in the waiting room for the doctor to arrive. Soon a doctor came out. The three stood up. "Your friend…" The doctor said. "His bruises are serious…we will have to keep him here for a few weeks."

"Can we see him?" Mario asked. _Could it really be that bad? _

"You can," the doctor responded. "But let him rest." The three walked to the room where their friend rested. He was all hooked up to different machines. He was bloody, slowly breathing. The ride home was quiet. They drove as the streetlights shined off the windows. Mario dropped off Daisy and Peach, with out saying a word to each other Mario drove off. The two princesses headed to the castle.

"Miss Peach, do you not know what time it is?" Toadsworth was standing by the door as they entered the dark castle, a few guard toads walked about.

"Sorry, we had some problems…" Peach said gently.

"What happen? Automobile accident? Robbed? What?"

"…Luigi, was hurt bad," Daisy mumbled.

"Is the old boy ok?"

"No…he is in the hospital, he was seriously injured."

"Well my dear, an important event is coming, you know."

"What?" Peach asked.

"Have you forgotten? Your birthday, it will come with in two days."

"My birthday?" Peach said. Daisy checked her cell phone.

"It really is coming up…"

"I'm sure Luigi would want you to have a good time and not dwell on this horrible event." That cheered up Peach a bit.

"Your right, grandpa," Peach hugged Toadsworth. The both walked up to her bedroom. As the two got into Peach's room Peach got out a flip out bed and set it up. Peach got dressed in tight shorts and a tank top and got in bed, "good night, Daisy."

"Good night, Peach," Daisy said to Peach. Daisy took off all of her closes and got in the bed. She woke up; Peach's clock read 1:00 a.m. Daisy slowly got up and walked over to Peach admiring her in her tight clothes. She crawled on Peach's bed and wrapped her body around Peach's leg, kissing it. She rubbed her leg going up to her crotch. Daisy gently pulled down her pants and panties. She pulled them off her. She smiled as she spread out Peach's legs and pleasured her. Peach moaned some. Daisy moved upward as her naked body rubbed against Peach's. She started to kiss Peach on the lips.

"I love you," Daisy said in between kisses.

"I love you too…Mario," Peach whispered. Daisy rubbed Peach's crotch as she kissed her. Peach turned over on her stomach. Daisy slowly rubbed her crotch on Peach's butt. Daisy dressed Peach and went to bed. The next morning Daisy and Peach woke up, the castle was in motion, as toads worked to ready the party for Peach. Daisy and Peach walked over to Mario Bros. house to check on Mario. Peach knocked once, Mario answered the door.

"Yes?" Mario answered.

"Hi," Daisy said.

"Hello," Peach said softly.

"Peach, Daisy…" Mario mumbled. "Come in." They both entered. The home was still clean as usual.

"Are you ok?" Peach asked.

"No," Mario answered honestly. "But I am doing well, I can look forward to your party." Later that day Daisy did some shopping for Peach's birthday. Finally the day had come to Peach's birthday party. People from all over came to Peach's party the castle was always decorated nice for the party. Mario was there standing beside Peach. Daisy just entered the castle in a dress. In her hands she had gifts wrapped in black and red. She walked over to Peach.

"Can I put these in your room for after the party?" Daisy asked.

"Sure," Peach responded.

"Luigi said: hello." Mario said. Peach looked over to Mario. "Saw him this morning, Doc said he will be ok, but crippled for a short time."

"That's great," Peach smiled. Mario handed her a black box. Peach opened it to see a necklace in it. "It's beautiful…"

"The doctor said they might let him out."

"Will he be fine on his own?"

"…" Mario hesitated. "I agreed to pick him up."

The party lasted for some hours soon everyone left only Mario and Daisy were there. Some Toads picked up trash. Mario waved good-bye as he left.

"So time to see your gifts, Daisy," Peach said. Daisy smiled as they ran up to Peach's room. Peach opened her door to see the gifts on her bed. Daisy and Peach kicked off their shoes as they hopped on the bed. Peach started to reveal the gifts. What she had found after she unwrapped all of them was: some adult toys, a strap on, rope and hand cuffs, three different kinds of whips and a vibrator.

"Daisy!" Daisy just smiled. "Toadsworth always told me these things were for desperate women."

"Come on," Daisy laughed. "Don't you just ever want a spanking whiled tied down?"

"What would Toadsworth said if he saw me with this?" Daisy smiled as she turned on the vibrator. "That is a dirty toy for…" Daisy placed it in between Peach's legs. "Pleasure…" Peach spread out her legs and sat back. Peach had her hands behind her head. Daisy slowly removed Peach's jeans and thong and placed it back on her.

"I want more of this," Peach moaned. Daisy ripped off her clothes and placed on the strap on. Peach faced the wall as she got on her hands and knees. Daisy was on her knees at Peach's butt. Daisy had her hands on Peach's sides as her shook her violently. Peach's breasts shook back and forth.

"Faster…harder!" Peach cried out. Daisy spanked Peach's right cheek hard. Suddenly they both stopped.

"Peach?" Toadsworth was at the door. He knocked again. "Are you ok? I herd some thing coming from your room.

"I'm fine," she called.

"Why is this door locked? I need to talk to you now! Let me in!"

"I'm just getting dressed." Daisy quickly pulled out of Peach, They both gathered the toys. Daisy jumped into the closet with the toys.

"Peach! Open this door right now!"

"Just a minute," Peach called. She just slipped on a pink dress with nothing under it. She grabbed the door knob unlocked the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"What were you doing in here?" he asked curiously. "I swear I could hear some one screaming and some slapping of the flesh."

"Well, I don't know it wasn't from here." Peach sat down crossing her legs. Daisy sat in the tight closet with all the toys around her. Daisy pleasured herself with one of the toys for a short time. As soon as the door closed Daisy popped out.

"Ready to get fucked?" She asked.

"After what Toadsworth said. Can't."

"Come on, you know you loved it." Daisy spread out her arms.

"I'd hate to admit it but…I-I liked being played with rough. I mean such a rush! Mario is always so nice to me, and gentle."

"Come on can't we just sleep together?" Daisy asked.

"Well…ok." Peach and Daisy got in bed together kissing each other good night.

The next morning Peach woke up to see Daisy nibbling gently on her left breast. Daisy woke up and yawned. Peach then got up to get dressed for the day.

"Wow that was great," Daisy said then pulled Peach towards her to kiss her. "Come back to bed…lover!" Daisy licked her lips.

"What would Toadsworth say if he saw you?"

"Hi." Peach frowned. "Ok. Ok. I'll be in town if you ever want to ride the bull again.


End file.
